Everything in it's Right Place
by Zatiko
Summary: marriages and pregnancies. but with whom are they between? basically season 5 the way it was supposed to be in my eyes. please R&R!
1. Again, We are All Together

Season 5. Episode 1. "Again, We Will All be Together"

Lucas writing in his journal:

_It's been four long years since we've all been together. We've seen eachother once in a while, but we haven't all been together since the night we played a game of basketball and signed our names on this very court. I stand here today, waiting for everyone to come, where we promised we would meet again, with my beautiful wife. She's the one I came back for, the one I love with all my heart, the one I live for, Peyton Sawyer. I know that people were married, and someone is pregnant. Her name is..._

Peyton: Hey, watcha writing about.

Lucas: Ohh nothing, just about how important today is, how beautiful my new wife is.

Peyton: Well thank you.

She leans in to kiss him.

Haley: Geez, the night hasnt even started and you two already need to GET A ROOM!

Peyton and Lucas break away from eachother.

Peyton: HALEY!! NATHAN!!

Lucas: Hey guys! how are you.

Nathan: Hey man. Hey Peyton.

Haley: We are all good. How are you guys.

Lucas: We are really good actually.

Lucas and Peyton both smile and hold up their left hands.

Haley: oh my god!! You guys are married!! when did this happen? Where was it?

Nathan: Haley, take a breath and maybe allow them to answer some questions before you ask anymore.

Haley: Right sorry. Go ahead guys.

Lucas: About 2 months ago.

Peyton: At the beach, in Charleston.

Nathan: Well congatulations.

Haley: That is soo great!! Congratulations!!

...

Just then someone came up. Someone that was a friend, then an enemy. Then a friend again. Yes it was Brooke Davis.

Brooke: Whats so great and why do you guys deserve congratulating?

Peyton and Haley: oh my god BROOKE!!

Lucas: Hey Brooke, how have you been.

Nathan: Hey Brooke, last thing I heard you were the best fasion designer for Tree Hill.

Brooke: Hey guys, I have been good. and yes I am the next best thing for Tree Hill. This town needs a little fasion help so I opened a little clothing line here called of course Clothes over Bros! But thats not the name of my shop, thats called The B. Davis Boutique. Rachel and Bevin are my models. We have a fasion show every month so the people of Tree Hill can see my new designs. But enough about me, whats so great and why are Peyton and Lucas...OMG did you guys get married.

Peyton: Yeah we did.

Peyton is wearing a big smile on her face, matching Lucas.

Brooke: Oh my gosh!! This is amazing!! When did it happen? Where did it happen?

Lucas: Ok first of all Brooke, take a breath. And second of all about 2 months ago.

Peyton: On a beach in Charleston.

Brooke: Congratulations!! I am so throwing you guys a party to celebrate!! Haley will you help out? And P. Sawyer or P. Scott or whatever dont even think about asking to help, since this party is for you and Lucas, you dont help out...AT ALL!

Lucas: Thanks Brooke.

Peyton: Ya know, I wasnt sure up until now, but I've desided that the name is P. Scott. Im gonna take your name, Luke.

Peyton smiles.

Lucas: Really?

Peyton: Yeah.

Lucas kisses Peyton.

...

Skillz: Hey. I didnt think you guys were gonna show. Luke, man this is a reunion for all of us not just you two remember.

Lucas and Peyton break apart from eachother, again.

Lucas: Sorry man, just cant help kissing my beautiful wife. How you been?

Skillz: You two, married? Man, what did I tell you, I knew you were gonna get married one day, whatd I tell you?

Bevin: Hey, baby whats goin on?

Skillz: Oh, nothin baby just about to tell the guys about...


	2. Life Throws Out Surprises

Season 5 episode 2. "Life Throws Out Surprises"

Skillz: Oh nothin baby just about to tell the guys-

Bevin: IM PREGNANT!!

Skillz: WHAT?! I was just gonna tell them that we were married.

Brooke: OMG! Haley, you really have to help me out now we've got 3 parties to throw!! and Peyton you can help out with 2 of them.

Haley: yeah of course ill help.

Peyton: yeah me to.

Lucas: lets see. four of us our now married, one of the couples is pregnant, wow this is turning out to be a night full of surprises!

Skillz: Bev, how long have you been..

Bevin: I found out a couple weeks ago but i wanted to wait 'til tonight to annouce it. Is that ok baby?

Skillz: Yeah its ok baby, cuz we gonna have a baby!

Bevin: Yeah we are!

Suddenly Mouth, Chase, and Shelley show up.

Lucas: Mouth, hey i was wondering when you were gonna show up man, how've you been?

Mouth: Hey Luke, ive been pretty good, well really good actually. shelley come here.

Shelley: Yeah, Mouth. oh hey Lucas.

Lucas: Hey Shelley, good to see you.

Mouth: Luke, we kind of got married last summer.

Shelley: Kind of, no, got married, yes.

Lucas: Thats great Mouth! Congratulations to both of you!

Shelley: Thanks.

Mouth: Thanks. How have you been?

Lucas: About the same as you. Hey, Peyton come here.

Peyton comes over and she and Lucas tell Mouth and Shelley that they are married. Mouth and Shelley congratulate Lucas and Peyton.

The reunion goes on for a while now. Mouth, Shelley, Skillz and Bevin have gone home. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Chase, Lucas and Peyton are still at the rivercourt.

Brooke: So, Chase are you ready to get home, Im getting kind of tired.

Chase: Yeah, Im getting kind of tired too. We'll see you guys later, we're gonna head home.

Lucas: Ok see ya Brooke, Chase.

Peyton: Bye guys.

Haley: Ok byes. Brooke Ill see you tomorrow to start planning the wedding reception for Lucas and Peyton.

Brooke: Ok, Haley.

Nathan: See ya later guys.

Nathan: Haley, we should get home so my mom doesnt have to watch jame all night.

Haley: Yeah, we should, Im kind of tired too.

Nathan: Ok guys we'll see ya later.

Haley: Yeah, bye guys.

Lucas: See ya, say hi to James for me.

Peyton: Yeah, me too. Bye guys.

Haley: Ok we will.

Nathan and Haley leave.

Peyton: And then there were two.

She smiles as she sits on the bleachers next to her husband.

Lucas: I was thinking, we never really went on a proper honeymoon. Maybe after the reception party Brooke and Haley are throwing us, we could go somewhere.

Peyton: Yeah, I would like that. Where should we go though?

Lucas: I was thinking we could go to Venice, Italy.

Peyton: Really?

Lucas: Yeah, why not.

Peyton: Ok, we'll go to Venice then.

They smile and Peyton kisses he husband.

Lucas and Peyton eventually go home and start planning their honeymoon.


	3. Plans and Parties

Season 5, Episode 3. "Plans and Parties"

Lucas voiceover:

Life is like a rollercoaster. There are ups and downs, turns and twists. But all the drama, heartbreaks, love, and hatread is all part of the rollercoaster we call life. Without all that we might as well have no life at all. And when we get through an obstacle, we feel good, even though we know another one will come.

Lucas was writing in his journal, when he put down his pen and started into a deep thought.

Peyton: Hey, what are you writing about today?

Lucas was so deep in thought he didnt hear Peyton.

FLASHBACK TO 5 MONTHS AGO

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the balcany of their hotel room in Charleston.

Peyton: Look at this view, its so beautiful.

Lucas(looking at Peyton): Yeah it is.

Peyton realizes that Lucas is looking at her and not the ocean.

Peyton: Will you actually look at the sunset and not me for once this trip?!

Lucas: Ill try, your just so beautiful.

Peyton: Thank you. I love your for that though.

Lucas: I love you to Peyton, I really do, I just dont think you can be my girlfriend anymore...

Peyton: Are you breaking up with me, Lucas??

Lucas: I mean, I dont think you can be my girlfriend because i want you to be my wife.

He smiles as he pulls out a small red velvet box out of his pocket and opens it to show a beautiful dimond ring.

Peyton: Luke,

Lucas: I love you Peyton, I always have and always will, your the one i live for, Peyton. Will you marry me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, marry me and spend our whole lives together, grow old and watch our children grow into fine adults.

Peyton: Yes, Yes I will marry you Lucas Eugene Scott!

They both kiss and start heading inside their room.

END OF FLASHBACK

Peyton: Lucas, you there?

She waves her hand in front of his face.

Lucas emerges from his thought.

Lucas: Yeah, sorry i was just thinking.

Peyton: 'Bout what?

Lucas: How we really didnt have a real wedding, with our friends and family. So I thought we could have another ceremony with them included this time.

Peyton: yeah that would be great, I think Brooke was a little crushed that she didnt get to design the clothes.

Lucas: Ok Ill start making calls then.

Peyton: Ok.

Nathan and Haley are at home with James.

Nathan: Hales, ya know once school starts up again no one will be here to watch James. I'll be at work at the dealership, you'll be teaching, and my mom and karen will be at tric and the cafe. Do you think we should get a nanny?

Haley: Yeah, I havent really thought about it, we should start auditioning people though. Ill ask Peyton to make some flyers and Ill hand them around town.

Nathan: Ok, good idea.

Brooke and Chase are in their apartment having breakfast.

Chase: How do you like your breakfast, Brooke?

Brooke: Its really good. Thanks for making it, Im sorry Im not much of a cook.

Chase: Its ok, I enjoy cooking for you.

Brooke smiles and they both continue to eat their meal.

Chase: Brooke, we need to talk.

Brooke: About what sweetie?


	4. Life Changes Sometimes We Arent Sure Why

Season 5, Episode 4. "Life Changes. Sometimes We Aren't Sure Why."

Lucas voiceover:  
_Time can turn anything around. Our lives can change in just a few seconds of time. Time is all we have. Most of us wander through life looking how to spend each moment. But we never really realize that if we just let life take care of it, our time will be better spent with the ones we love most.  
_  
Peyton yelling to Lucas from the kitchen.

Peyton: I just got off the phone with Brooke, she'll be here in a few minutes so we can start making my dress, so you need to leave!

Lucas: Ok, I'll go over Nathan and Haley's then, tell Brooke hi for me.

Peyton: Ok, I will. Bye. Have fun at Nathan and Haley's.

Lucas: Bye hun.

At Brooke and Chase's apartment.

Brooke: Chase, I'm on my way to Peyton's to start her wedding dress, so can whatever you have to talk to me about wait for tonight?

Chase: Yeah, I'll see you later then.

Brooke: Ok. Bye.

At Nathan and Haley's house.

Nathan: Hales, Lucas just called and said that he was gonna stop by because Brookes going over their place to start on Peyton's dress. Do you want to go over there too?

Haley: Yeah, I'll ask Peyton to make up some flyers while I'm over there. Have fun with Lucas and James with whatever you guys decide to do.

Nathan: Ok, we'll probably go down to the rivercourt and shoot some hoops

Lucas is now over Nathan and Haleys house.

Lucas: Hey man, whats up?

Nathan: Hey. Nothin, I thought we could down to the rivercourt to teach James some new shots and maybe play a game or two.

Lucas: Yeah, that sounds good. Where is my little nephew anyway?

James: Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke!!

Lucas: Hey little man, hows it goin?

James: Who you callin little? Good.

Lucas(smiling, half laughing): Thats right, your no longer a little man are you?

James: Nope, not since Daddy said I was his big star.

Nathan: Thats right, hes James is gonna be mine and Haleys little, I mean big star. So, James what do you think of going down to the rivercourt with Uncle Luke and me to play a couple games?

James: YEAH! That will be fun, and don't worry I'll go easy on you guys.

Nathan: Ok, Uncle Luke will help you get your coat on while I go grab some snacks that we can have in between games

Haley and Brooke are at Peyton and Lucas' house.

Peyton: Ow, Brooke you keep knicking me with needles! Anymore and my dress will be red instead of white!!

Brooke: Sorry! I'm used to making my designs on manikins, not real people! I would do it on a manikin but I want this to be really speacial.

Peyton: I know you do, and I love you for that B. Davis. Hows it been goin Haley?

Haley: Pretty good. Maybe later, Peyton, could you make some flyers saying that Nathan and I are looking for nannies for James?

Peyton: Yeah I'll be sure to do that, But you know James could stay with me during the school year except for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Haley: Ok thanks. And, yeah that would be great if you could watch him Tuesdays, Thursdays he goes to the dealership with Nathan.

Peyton: Ok, I'd be glad to, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are when I teach my art students.

Haley: Ok great. I'll let Nathan know tonight.

Brooke: Ok Peyton, I got the basic dress done, I just have to make the veil and put the glitter bands you wanted on the dress. Haley your turn.

Haley gets on the stand and Brooke starts making her dress

Nathan, Lucas, and James are at the rivercourt having the snack they brought to have in between games.

Lucas: James your daddy has tought you well, you play a pretty good game out there.

James: I know. I plan to beat all Daddy's scores when I play for the Ravens.

Nathan: You do, huh?

James: Yes, I do.

Lucas, Nathan and James play another game of basketball and then head home

At Nathan and Haleys house. James is in bed.

Haley: Nathan, Peyton can make up some flyers for us. But the nanny only has to work three days a business week.

Nathan: I thought they had to work four, since i could only take James with me to work on Thursdays?

Haley: Nope, Peyton can watch him on Tusedays and Thursdays, if you can't take James in one week.

Nathan: Ok, thats great

At Chases and Brooke's apartment.

Brooke(walking into the apartment): Chase, I'm home, how was your...

Brooke stops talking as she walks into her apartment to see Chase standing in the middle of the candle-lit living room.

Brooke: Whats all this for?

Chase: I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you, will you marry me?

Brooke: Chase...


	5. Enjoying the Moments

Season 5, Episode 5 "Enjoying the Moments"

(previous episode)

Chase: I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you, will you marry me?

Brooke: Chase...

Chase: You don't have to give me an answer right away, it's a big decision think on it for a while.

Brooke smiles and walks over to Chase and kisses him, very passionatley.

Chase: Is that an answer? 'Cause if it's the one I'm pretty sure you gave me I have a ring.

Brooke: Yeah, it's the answer you thought, YES! Yes I will marry you.

Brooke holds out her left hand and Chase places a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

At Lucas and Peyton's house, in their bedroom.

Peyton: Lucas, I'm so excited about tonight and tommorrow.

Lucas: Yeah, me too. You can finally have the wedding you've always wanted.

Peyton(jokingly): I never said it was with you.

Lucas: Really? Who was the oringanal groom then?

Peyton: I don't think you should know that quite yet.

Lucas: Well fine then.

He walks out of the bedroom and into the living room to get his suit that he had set on the chair after picking it up from the dry cleaners.

At Nathan, Haley, and James' house.

Nathan(yelling to Haley from the living room): Haley ya almost ready? We're gonna be late!

Haley(who was in the bathroom getting her make-up and hair done): Yeah, just give one minute.

James: OK, mommy. But if we're late it's your fault!!

Haley(part laughing): OK, sweetie.

Haley comes out of the bathroom looking beautiful in a light teal gown, but she is wearing a kind of shocked expression on her face.

Nathan: Hales you look great! (now noticing her expression) Are you okay, you look kind of freaked out?

Haley(snapping out of her expression): Yeah, I'm fine. Wow, James, You look very handsome in that tuxedo of yours. Nathan you look good too.

James: Thank you mommy. You look very pretty.

Haley: Well thank you James.

Nathan: Ok, now that we have all astablished that we look nice can we please go, We're supposed to get there early considering I'm Lucas' best man.

Haley: Ok, ok. Come on James lets go get in the car.

Nathan, Haley, and James get in the car and head to the rehersal dinner for Lucas and Peyton's wedding.

Chase and Brooke in the car.

Chase: Yah, okay sweetie?

Brooke: Yeah, I'm just really happy. For Lucas and Peyton, and for us.

Chase: Yeah, me too.

Brooke: Speaking of us, I want to wait to tell the guys about us til after the wedding, it's Peyton and Lucas' big day and I don't want to steal their thunder with the news abiu us. So I'm gonna keep the ring in the car tonight okay?

Chase: Yeah, that's fine. I understand.

Brooke: Ok. Hey, look we're here.

Haley talking to Nathan in the car. James is in the back seat asleep.

Haley: Later tonight, after the rehersal dinner I need to talk to you ok.

Nathan: Ok, Haley. James, wake up buddy, we're here.

James: What? Oh ok.


	6. Life Worth Living

Season 5, Episode 6. "Life Worth Living"

Lucas voiceover:

_Albert Einstein once said, "Only a life lived for others is a life worth while." It makes us think of our own lives. Do we embrace the good moments in life when they happen, or when a ruff patch comes along do we just stay miserable forever? Do we think about the less fortunate, the other people in the world more then we think about ourselves? Then we realize if we do actually embrace the happiness in our lives and think of others more then ourselves then we truly do have a life worth living._

Later at the rehearsal dinner, James and Lily are playing underneath a big table, Nathan and Haley are talking to Mouth and Shelley. Lucas and Peyton are talking to Brooke and Chase.

Lucas and Peyton, talking to Brooke.

Peyton: Brooke, you seem, like, extra happy tonight? Whats going on?

Brooke: Oh, nothing. I'm just really excited about the wedding tommorrow. I just know it will be so great!!

Lucas: Brooke, that isnt the only reason, whats going on?

Brooke: You guys will find out all in good time, all in good time.

Peyton: Okay, it's something big! Tell me and that can be my wedding present!

Lucas: Don't you mean our wedding present?

Peyton: No mine. Remember we decided on getting seperate gifts.

Lucas: Alright.

Lucas walks away to get something to drink.

Peyton: Ok, Brooke Lucas is gone. Now tell me quick before he comes back!

Brooke: Nope, I'm going to tell everyone all together, and I will tell everyone after the wedding reception tommorrow.

Peyton: Fine!!

Nathan and Haley talking to Mouth and Shelley.

Haley: So how have you guys been?

Shelley: Pretty good. Married life has been great for us. I'm almost done with my internship at the hospital.

Mouth: Yeah, and my news anchor job has been going really well too. How are you guys and James?

Nathan: We've been good. The dealership has been doing really well. Where is James by the way?

Haley: He's playing under that table over there with Lily. I start teaching history at Tree Hill high once school starts up again.

They continue talking.

Nathan and Brooke give their pre-ceremony speeches to the happy couple, and the reahersal dinner continues, everyone is home except for Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and James.

Peyton: Haley, thanks for helping me clean up. Lucas, Nathan, James have a good night now.

Lucas: Yeah, we'll see you two tommorrow.

Nathan: See ya guys.

James: Bye mommy, bye auntie Peyton.

Haley pulls Nathan into the back room to talk to him.

Haley: Remember when I said we needed to talk?

Nathan: Yeah, whats up Hales?

Haley(with a big smile on her face): We're gonna have another baby! I'm pregnant!

Nathan(happily/excitedly): What we are?! How far along are you?

Haley: About a month, I think. I would have told you sooner but the previous tests I took all said negative, but I felt pregnant, and I took one before we left and it said positive!!

Nathan: That's great Haley!!

Nathan, Lucas and James go back to the Naley and James house. Peyton and Haley go to the Leyton house.


	7. Love and Passion

Season 5, Episode 7. "Love and Passion"

Lucas at the Naley and James house. The morning of the wedding ceremony.

James: DADDY! UNCLE LUKE! WAKE UP!!

Nathan: What? What is it James?

Lucas: Yeah, bud? Whats up?

James: You told me to wake you up at 7:30 right?

Nathan: Yeah, what time is it now?

James: 8:32. I'm sorry, I slept late on accident!

Lucas: Shoot, we're gonna be late! I can't be late for my own wedding!!

James: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.

Nathan: It's okay James, it's not your fault. Come on man, we have to get ready.

Lucas: I'll go get our suits from the other room.

Chase, Mouth and Skillz come over. They all continue to get ready.

Haley, Brooke, Bevin, Shelley and Peyton are all at the leyton house.

Brooke: Okay, this house is hair and make-up central! Our dresses are in the car, we'll change there. Haley, I'll do yours and Peytons hair, you can do Shelleys. Shelley you can do Bevins. And bevin you can do mine. We can do our own make-up. Amd Peyton-- Has anybody seen Peyton?

Shelley: I haven't seen her since we got here this morning.

Bevin: Isn't she the one getting married?

Haley: I think I know where she is. I'll be back in a bit.

Haley walk into Tric, to find Peyton there.

Haley: Peyton, what are you doing here? Brooke is going crazy with hair and make-up and the dresses and- Peyton are you okay?

Peyton: Yeah I'm fine. Just wanted to escape the madness.

Haley: I understand, but why were you crying?

Peyton: I'm just really nervous.

Haley: But aren't you guys already married?

Peyton: Yeah we are thats what make it crazy.

Haley: No, it's not crazy. When Nathan and I got remarried i was nervous too, even though I knew he loved me and that I loved him. I completly understand.

Peyton: Thanks Haley. You're a good friend.

Haley: Now lets get you home and ready.

Haley brings Peyton home and the girls continue to get ready.

Later at the church, the ceremony is about to begin. Lucas is standing at the alter. Chase and Shelley begin to walk down the isle. Then Mouth and Bevin, Skillz and Haley and Nathan and Brooke. The bridesmades are wearing a light forest green gown, the made of honor is wearing a light teal gown. The groomsmen, best man and groom are wearing their nicest suits. Suddenly everyone begins to stand as Peyton begins to walks down the isle with Whitey at her side. She is wearing a white, strapless gown. With off-white glitter bands at the top of the dress and at her waist.

Priest: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, in the presence of God to join Lucas Eugene Scott and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer in the hand of marriage.

The groomsmen and bridesmades all take their seats. Only the made of honor(Brooke) and the best man(Nathan) stand at the alter with the bride and groom(Peyton and Lucas) with the priest.

Priest: Do you Lucas, take this woman to be your lofily wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer til death do you part, as long as you both shall live?

Lucas: I do.

Priest: Do you Peyton take this this man as your lofily wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, til death do you part, as long as you both shall live?

Peyton: I do.

Priest: May I have the rings.

James walks up to the alter and hands the priest the rings.

Priest: Lucas take this ring and repeat after me.

Lucas takes the ring.

Priest: With this ring I thee wed.

Lucas: With this ring I thee wed.

Lucas smiles and places the ring on Peytons finger

Priest: Peyton take this ring and repeat after me.

Peyton takes the ring.

Priest: With this ring I thee wed.

Peyton: With this ring I thee wed.

Peyton smiles and places the ring on Lucas' finger.

Priest: I now pronounce you man and wife.

Lucas kisses his wife.

Lily walks from the alter down the asile, sprinkling flower petals as she goes. Chase and Shelley follow her. Then Mouth and Bevin, Skillz and Haley, Nathan and Brooke and finally Lucas and Peyton.


	8. Receptions, Shocks, and News

Season 5, Episode 8. "Receptions, Shocks, and News"

Later at reception, Lucas and Peyton are in the front of the room where the DJ stands are.

Lucas: For those of you that were at the ceremony, you probably realized that Peyton and I didnt say our vows to eachother.

Peyton: That's because we thought we would not just share them with eachother, we thought we would share them with you too. Lucas do you want to go first?

Lucas: Ok.

Peyton takes her seat

Lucas: Love. How can a word so small have so much emotion in it? When you love someone and you know that they love you back, it feels great. Like you can hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. That's what I feel like when I'm with you. I need you, I want you, I'll wait for you forever if I have to. I want to grow old with you, watch our kids evolve into adults with you. I can love you forever, I want to love you forever. I want you and only you. Not only do I love you, I'm in love with you. What else is there to say?

Peyton smiles, with a tear of joy coming down her cheek she walks up to the microphone

Peyton: From the day we were together again I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I just wanted to wait, until I knew when you loved me just as much as I love you. Then when you proposed to me, that's when I knew, that's why I said yes. I've said this before and I'll say it again, I want all the things you do, I really do. And I want them with you. I will always love you. No matter what life throws at us I know that you'll be by my side, and that I'll be by yours. We'll go through it together, because I know that this is the one true love that will never die.

Everyone claps as the newly weds both stand before everyone. All the guests begin to clink a spoon against their glasses, Lucas and Peyton kiss.

Now, it's after dinner has been served, Lucas and Haley are talking.

Haley: Wow Luke, those vows were beautiful. Of course, we can't expect anything else from our Mr. Tree Hill's best selling author.

Lucas: Thanks Haley, are you okay, you look a little pale?

Haley: Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to cut this conversation short but I have to run to the ladies room.

Lucas: It's ok Hales, hey I'll save a dance for you alright.

Haley(walking away as she talks): Ok.

Peyton talking to Skillz.

Skillz: Man Peyton. I didnt know you could write something like that. That was really deep.

Peyton: Well thanks.

Skillz. It souded like your really in love with the guy.

Peyton: Yeah, I am. I meant every word of it too.

Skillz: Well he's lucky to have found you.

Peyton: Well I'm glad you approve of our relaionship, it wouldn't really matter what you thought though sorry.

Skillz: Yeah I know. The heart wants what it wants ya know.

Peyton: Yeah. So hows Bevin doing? How are you dealing with becoming a parent?

Skillz: Shes doing really well. Shes due any day now. I'm down with the idea, it's still a little scary though. I'm just freaked out, I don't know if I'll be a good dad or not, ya know.

Peyton: Oh don't be, you'll be a great dad, we all know that.

Suddenly First Time by Lifehouse is played by the DJ.

Skillz: May I have this dance?

Peyton: You may.

Skillz and Peyton head to the dance floor.

Nathan noticing that Haley's been gone for a while goes to check the bathroom for her.

Nathan(knocking on the ladies room door): Hales you in there.

Haley: Nathan, thank God your here. The door's unlocked get in here!!

Nathan(barging into the room): Haley, I'm here. What's wrong! How do you feel? Is everything okay?

Haley(laughingly): Chill out, I'm fine. I just wanted to see how you would react if something was wrong.

Nathan: Don't you ever scare me like that again!

Haley: Okay I wont.

As Nathan and Haley were walking back to the party the DJ announces...

DJ: Now if everyone would clear the dance floor, all the groomsmen and bridesmades will be joining the bride and groom for the wedding party dance.

The Dj plays How do I Live by Trisha Yearwood and Lucas and Peyton are joined by Brooke and Nathan, Skillz and Haley, Mouth and Bevin, and Chase and Shelly on the dance floor.

The wedding party clears the floor as the DJ announces...

DJ: Now if everyone will clear the floor, the bride and groo--

Rachel: Hold that thought. Now why didnt anyone invite me to this damn wedding?

Peyton, Brooke, Haley: RACHEL?!

Haley: WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Nathan: Haley, I think we're all mad right now but remember James and Lily are here.

Haley: Right, sorry. Kids don't repeat anything you hear right now okay.

James and Lily: Okay.

Haley: Ok good. Now, What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find out about it? When in the hell did you get here!?

Rachel: I went into Brooke and Chase's apartment and saw the invitation on the table and i figured since we're all friends I should come, even though I wan't invited(snears at Lucas and Peyton). And I got here about a week ago. But don't worry, I didn't come without a dancing partner. You can come in now sweetie.

Just then Jake walks in

Jake: Hey guys. Rachel, come on we didnt come here to crash.

Rachel: Oh but Jake, Lucas is stealing your woman dont you see?

Jake: When I found out that Peyton and Lucas were together again and were happy, I was happy for them. I will always carry Peyton in my heart but I want her to be happy. Besides, I got you now remember?

Rachel: Oh yeah, your all mine now.

Rachel and Jake kiss, very passionately

Peyton: MMMMM HMMM, can Lucas and I get back to, oh I don't know, OUR WEDDING RECEPTION now?

Jake: Yeah Rachel, let them have their party, you werent invited so lets go back to our hotel room. We'll see ya guys.

Rachel: Fine, I think I know something way more fun than this suck-fest anyway. Bye.

DJ: Ok now that, that's all over, If everyone can clear the dance floor Lucas and Peyton would like to share a special dance with each other.

He plays I Need You by LeAnne Rymes

Lucas and Peyton finish they're dance.

Lucas and Peyton walk over to the cake, grab the knife and cut the cake. A caterer hands them a piece of the cake that they are serving. They split the cake in half. Lucas and Peyton each grab a half and shove it in each other's mouths. Then they start laughing.

While the cake and dessert is being served the made of honor and the best man start to say their speeches.

Brooke: Well ladies first right. Well I've known Peyton ever since we were little kids. Sure we've had our moments when we weren't the best of friends but I knew that she would always be there for me, and that I would always be there for her. I know when shes happy, I mean really and truly happy. And, you listening over there Luke, she's really happy with you. I've known Lucas for 6 years now and I know him pretty well too. Peyton you better be listening to this part, Lucas isnt his old broody, leave me alone, screw the world self when he's with you. You guys are in love. You're totally hot for each other. You're happy. You guys just make sense and I'm sorry that I ever doubted that before. To the happy couple!

Brooke takes her seat and Nathan gets in front of the microphone.

Nathan: You never really know when you're in love. You may just be with a person just because you really like them and dont want to be alone. Maybe its just because you like them. I've seen that a lot around here and I can tell when someones in love. You guys are, and I think I speak for everyone when I say, that you will be forever more. May you guys be happy, grow old and live in each and every moment of your life together. To the happy couple!

The reception continues, some people are dancing, most are just talking now, then Brooke and Chase get in front of the microphone.

Brooke: Lucas, Peyton not to steal your guys' thunder or anything but Chase and I have some news. We were gonna wait til later but I cant keep it in any longer. Go ahead Chase you tell them.

Chase: Well, everyone its as simple as this, Brooke and I are engaged to be married!

Everyone cheers and congratulates them

Then suddenly Nathan and Haley get in front of the microphone.

Nathan: Uh, everyone. We just want to congratulate all the happy couples out there but uhh. hey, brooke and chase did it so-

Haley: I'm pregnant! Nathan and I are going to have another baby! James your gonna be a big brother!


	9. Honeymooner's Delight

Season 5, Episode 9 "Honeymooner's Delight"

At the hospital, in the delivery room.

Bevin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Skillz: Its okay baby, your doing fine.

Doctor: Your doing great Bevin, just one more push.

Bevin (tiredly and out of breath): No, I can't.

Skillz: Yeah you can baby. Come on just one more push. You can do it.

Bevin: AAAAAAHHH!!

Doctor: You have a beautiful baby girl. (Now facing Skillz) Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?

Skillz: Uhh, sure.

Nurse: Okay, shes all cleaned up. Would you like to hold her?

Bevin: No, I can barely move right now, Skillz you take her.

The nurse hands the baby to Skillz.

Bevin: Oh, shes beautiful.

Skillz: Just like her momma.

Nurse: Have you decided on a name?

Bevin: I love them both, you pick.

Skillz: Ok, then her name is Katie Lynn.

Nurse: Thats a very nice name.

Skillz: Bev, you get some rest. I'm gonna fill the guys in. I'll see you in a little while ok baby.

Bevin: Ok baby. I'll be in my recovery room, right?

Nurse: Yes. Room A20 on the third floor.

Skillz: Is it ok if I take Katie out to the waiting room so our friends can meet her?

Nurse: Yes, it is. Wait here, I'm going to take your wife to her room and then I'll be back to get her in some clothes and a blanket then you can take her out.

A few minutes later Skillz comes out with a sleeping baby girl. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Chase, Lucas, Peyton, Mouth and Shelley are there, they all stand as Skillz come out.

Skillz: Hey guys. This is my new daughter, Katie Lynn.

Brooke: Skillz, shes beautiful. Nice work.

Lucas: Shes beautiful man.

Nathan: Wow, man I'm speechless.

Chase: Shes beautiful.

Mouth: Wow man, shes beautiful. Are you sure you're the father?

Shelley: Mouth, dont be like that, she sure is a cutie.

Peyton: Oh my gosh. Skillz can I hold her?

Skillz: Yeah sure just be careful.

Peyton: I will. Dont worry.

Haley: Oohh, shes beautiful.

Nurse: Excuse me are you here for Bevin Taylor?

Skillz: Yeah, I'm her husband. Is everything okay?

Nurse: Yes everything is fine but she is up to seeing her baby now and would like for just the father to come up.

Skillz: Well ok. I guess ill see ya guys later, bye.

Three days later. At the Leyton house.

Lucas: Peyton, ya almost ready? Haley just called and said everyone was over there to say good-bye to us before we leave.

Peyton: Yeah, I just have to get w bags in the car and then I'm ready.

Lucas: Ok.

Peyton and Lucas get in their car and head over to Nathan, Haley and James' house.

Now at the Naley and James house.

Lucas(walking in the door): Hey guys!

Peyton: Oh my gosh, you guys all didnt have to come!

Brooke: We all wanted to. Did you think we weren't gonna say bye to some of our closest friends as they go on their honeymoon.

Lucas: Well that's very nice of you guys, but sadly we have to cut it short our flight leaves in 20 minutes and it takes 15 to get there.

Haley: Ok, We'll just say our goodbyes and you two can be on your way.

Lucas: Skillz, hey man.

Peyton: Hey Skillz. How are Bevin and Katie?

Skillz: Theyre doing good, get to come home next week. Bevin said to tell you guys to have a great time on your honeymoon. From me too. You guys have a good time alright. Ill see ya in 3 weeks.

Skillz leaves to go back to the hospital

Haley: You guys have a good time okay, dont forget to write.

Lucas: Hales, you're acting like we're gonna be gone for over a month. It's only 3 weeks.

Haley: Yeah, I know.(starts to get all teary) Just have a good time with eachother! All the drama will be here when you get back.

Peyton: I'm sure we will Haley. Hey you gonna be okay?

Haley: Yeah, I'm fine. It's the stupid hormones from the pregnancy. Bye guys.

Lucas: Bye Hales.

Peyton: We'll see ya.

Nathan: Sorry about Haley. You guys have a good time okay.

Lucas: It's okay man, we will thanks.

Peyton: Thanks, I know we will.

Nathan: You guys have a safe trip there and back too. I'll see ya.

Peyton: Bye.

Lucas: Thanks man, see ya.

Brooke: P. Scott, I expect pictures, and major detail when you get back, I made you something too, dont open it until you get too your hotel room okay.

Peyton: Thanks, I think. And Brooke, you do know that we arent in highshcool anymore, there will be pictures. Maybe you'll get a few details.

Lucas: Brooke I'm sorry to cut it short but we have to hurry if we're going to catch our flight on time. We'll see ya ok.

Brooke: Ok bye guys. Sorry Chase couldnt be here but he had to work.

Peyton: Its ok. Bye, we'll see ya in a few weeks.

Mouth: Well see ya guys. Have a good time. Shelley had to work so she couldnt be here.

Lucas: Bye Mouth. We'll see ya in a few weeks.

Peyton: See ya Mouth.

Now at the airport.

Flight attendant: Here you go two first class tickets for a flight to Venice, Italy.

Lucas: Thank you sir.

On the plane.

Peyton: First class seats? Isnt that a little expensive?

Lucas: Nope, not at all. I've been saving up for this trip for about 8 months now.

Peyton: Oh your so sweet, come here. (She kisses him on the cheek).

Lucas: And we're in the air. Only about 6 hours to go until we're in Italy.

Peyton: And then we have the rest of our lives to look forward to, together.


	10. Life's Changes

Season 5. Episode 10 "Life's Changes"

At the Naley and James house.

Nathan(yelling up the steps to Haley): Come on Hales, we gotta go or we'll be late for your doctors appointment!

Haley: Coming. Hey, ya know Skillz and Bevin have enough to do with the new baby and all, and Brooke's at work, I know Chase is home so do you wanna drop James off at their place?

Nathan: Yeah sounds fine.(to James) Do you want to go over Uncle Chase's house while mommy and I go to the doctor?

James: Yeah.

Haley(coming down the steps): OK, I'm ready now. Lets go.

Now at Skevin and Katies house.

Katie: Waah wa waa

Skillz: Ill get her, you rest.

Bevin: Thanks.

Skillz(walking back into the living room with Katie in his arms): I think she wants her momma.

Skillz hands off Katie to Bevin, but Katie crys harder

Bevin: Nope, she wants her daddy. Here.

just then Katie stops crying

Bevin: And you were worried that you wouldn't be a good father. Look at that, she loves you.

in italy, leyton are on the beach.

Lucas: Man, can you believe Skillz and Bevin are parents.

Peyton: I know, its amazing. God, Katie is so beautiful too.

Lucas: Yeah, she is. So, what do you want to do tonight?

Peyton: I don't care. As long as we're together, I'm happy.

Lucas: I have an idea.

Peyton: What is it?

Lucas: You'll have to wait and see.

Peyton: Noo, tell me please, you know i hate surprises!

Lucas: Nope, you have to wait and find out.

Peyton: Come on. Pretty please with...me on top??

she kisses lucas, very very passionately

Lucas: Maybe..

he kisses her back

Lucas: Can you persuade me enough though?

Peyton: Oh, I think I can...

Peyton kisses Lucas one last time.

Peyton: I think I'm ready to go back to the hotel room, aren't you?

she says that as she cocks her eyebrow, winks her eye, and smiles

Lucas: Yeah...

At the doctors office.

Doctor: Haley, you're doing great. The baby is in perfect condition, just remember, it is still early in your pregnancy so things still can go wrong.

Haley: Yeah, we know.

Nathan(to Haley): Do you want to know the sex of the baby?

Haley: Yeah, sure. if you want to.

Nathan: Yeah, i do.

Doctor: You guys will be the proud parents of a baby girl.

Both Nathan and Haley get huge grins on their faces, and kiss

Haley: We're gonna have a girl.

her eyes are starting to tear up

Nathan: Yeah, we are.

Doctor: Is this your first pregnancy?

Haley: No second.

Doctor: Well, congratulations on soon becoming parents again.

Nathan and Haley: Thank you.


	11. Romance and Celebration

Season 5, Episode 11. "Romance and Celebration"

Lucas voiceover (as he writes in his notebook): _"Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always."- Dante._ I never could figure out what Dante originally meant by that. Maybe he was in love and one night he realized it for the very first time. When I first realized it, I planned a future. Moments of romance, love and passion. And moments of happiness, but some in sadness. Why would I plan moments of sadness, because everyone needs some sadness in their life, so the ones they really and truly love can help them heal.

Peyton: So you never did tell me what your idea of what we were gonna do tonight.

Lucas: OK I'll tell ya-

Peyton: Told ya I could persuade you!!

Lucas: Well, I thought we could go to a fancy restraunt. Then when it's dark out and the only light there is, is from the moon and the stars above us, we can walk along the city, hand in hand. Then when we stumble to the end of a dock, there'll be a gondola waiting for us, with one nice bottle of wine in it. And we'll sail he water and just talk all night.

Peyton: That sounds perfect.

Lucas: I thought you would like it.

...

At the naley and james house, haley is calling brooke.

Brooke: hello tutor mom.

Haley: hey, guess what, nathan and i know what the sex of the baby is!!

Brooke: oh my god! well do we have a cheerleader or a raven!!

Haley: cheerleader.

Brooke: oh my gosh Haley that's awesome! Do you have a name picked out yet?

Haley: brooke, i'm only about a month pregnant, no we have not decided on a name yet.

Brooke: right, right. Well just to let you know i'm throwing you a baby shower as soon a peyton and lucas get back from their honeymoon. so i'll be over sometime soon to discuss some things with you, okay?

Haley: that's cool. well, since the baby is a girl i know you're gonna go all pink on me, but please don't.

Brooke: then what color do you want to use?

Haley: well i was thinking we could use two colors. a light lavender and a light aqua type color.

Brooke: i think i can make that work. well i got to go tutor mom, i'll seeya later.

Haley: bye girlie.

they both hang up the phone.

...

nathan at work, trying to make a sale

Nathan(sees a woman looking at a car): can i help you madam?

Woman: well, well look who it is, nathan scott. yeah i'd like to buy this car.

Nathan: i'm sorry do i know you.

Woman: you mean you don't remember me?

Nathan: no, ma'am i don't.

Woman: well maybe this will help you remember.

she kisses nathan intamently


	12. Happiness

Season 5. Episode 12. "Happiness. Doesnt Last Long, but it Feels Good when You do Have it."

Woman: you mean you dont remember me?

Nathan: no, i dont.

Woman: well maybe this will help you remember.

she kisses him intimately. nathan starts to get into it, but then realizes what he's doing and breaks apart

Nathan: what the hell are you doing!?

Woman: you mean you dont remember me?

Nathan: no i dont!! now if you dont get the hell out of my dealership, right now, i'll do it myself, personally.

Woman: personally, huh? i'll let you do that..

Nathan: SECURITY!!

at the naley and jamie house.

Haley: Jamie, daddy will be on his lunch break soon, do you want to pack a lunch and surprise him?

Jamie: YEAH!

Haley: ok, what do you want to make?

Jamie: daddy's favorite lunch.

Haley: i think daddy only told you that, so you can tell me what to make, and i'll make it, okay.

Jamie: okay, well daddy's favorite sandwich is honey glazed ham with muenster cheese, oh, and mayo.

Haley: okay, so i'll make three of those.

she makes the sandwiches

Haley: what else?

Jamie: sour cream and onion chips, and a lot of them!

Haley(semi-laughing): okay.

she fills 3 sandwich bags with the chips

Haley: anything else?

Jamie: umm. something healthy. daddy said that changes a lot though.

Haley: how about an applesauce cup?

Jamie: okay! but give daddy two, cause theyre little.

Haley: Alrighty.

she puts 4 applesauce cups into the cooler

Haley: what's next?

Jamie: something sweet. daddy said that changes too.

Haley: how about a piece of the chocolate cake i made last night?

Jamie: okay.

she packs three pieces of cake and stuff to drink, and the get into the car and drive to the dealership.

Leyton in their hotel room.

Peyton: well look whos finally up!

Lucas: good morning to you too. where've youve been?

Peyton: at the coffee shop and bakery down the street. i got breakfast.

Lucas: whatd you get us?

Peyton: who said anything was for you?

Lucas: fine then!(acts all moody)

Peyton: you know i'm kidding. i got coffee, muffins, and some biscotti.

Lucas: sounds good. what do you want to do today?

Peyton: well, while i was getting breakfast i saw a flyer for an amusement park on the side of town. so, I thought we could go there, ya know, be little kids again and just have fun.

Lucas: and i thought what we were doing was already fun.

Peyton sits on Lucas's lap on the couch

Peyton: well, yeah, that's fun too. but I mean like, little kid fun. ya know, ride rollercoasters, go on a ferris wheel, play games, go in a fun house, that kind of fun.

Lucas: that does sound like a good way to spend our last day here.

Peyton: what!? oh my god i totally forgot it was our last day here. awww, I don't wanna leave.

Lucas: i dont either, but we have to.

Peyton: yeah, I know. come on our breakfast is getting cold.

at the dealership, haley and jamie are just arriving.

Jamie: are we almost there?

Haley: we're closer than that, we're here!

Jamie: can i carry the cooler??

Haley: if it's not too heavy, sure.

Jamie gets the cooler, he acts like it's not heavy for him, but it is

Haley: Jaime, that is wayy to heavy for you.

Jamie(half groaning): no it's not, momma!

Haley: can i alt least help you?

Jamie: nope. look there's daddy!

he takes one had off the cooler to point and her falls over onto the grass.

Haley(rushing over to him): Sweetie are you okay?!

Jamie: yeah. i think.

nathan sees Jamie on the ground and runs out to see if everything's okay.

Nathan: haley, what happened? is everything okay?

Haley. yeah, everything's fine. we were surprising you with lunch and Jamie wanted to carry the cooler, and you know the rest.

Nathan: Jamie: are you okay?

Jamie: yup! didn't hurt one bit!

he stands up and flexes his muscles

Nathan: well, what did you guys make for lunch?

Jamie: can i tell him momma?

Haley: aw, can i Jamie?

Jamie: okay.

Haley: well let's just say we make you favorite lunch, according to Jimmy-Jam over there. James, why dont you go into the dealership and look at the cars, i have to talk to daddy okay.

Jamie: okay.

Nathan: you remember Miss Lisa right?

Jamie: yeah.

Nathan: tell her to watch you okay.

Jamie: okay.

Jamie goes inside

Nathan: i have to talk to you too. what's up?

Haley: well, i thought of a name for the baby.

Nathan: you did, what is it?

Haley: Daniella Marie.

Nathan: That sounds perfect.

Haley: thanks. so what did you have to talk to me about.

Nathan: this girl came into the dealership and apparently i know her. and she kissed me.

Haley: what?!


	13. Discussions

Season 5. Episode 13. "Discussions"

Nathan: this girl came into the dealership, and apparently i know her. an uh... she kissed me.

Haley: what?!

Nathan: and as soon as she did i immediately pushed her away, told her to get the hell out of the dealership, then she didnt and i called security, shes in the back office now.

Haley: and you have no idea who this person is?

Nathan: none at all.

Haley: well, lets go get jamie and have a nice lunch, this is your lunch break right?

Nathan: haley, i run the dealership. i can have a lunch break anytime i want.

Haley: so is now a good time?

Nathan: yes, the only thing im busy with right now is that girl and believe me i can put that off as long as you need me to.

Haley: then lets just get jamie and have a nice lunch then we'll deal with that skank.

Nathan: alright, sounds like a plan.

...

At Leyton's hotel room. they just go back from the amusement park.

Peyton: wow, i haven't had that much fun in so long!

Lucas: yeah, me too.looks at his watch wow, we better get our things packed if we're gonna catch our flight.

Peyton: please, i packed my bag before i went to get breakfast. you on the other hand, have put it off long enough. i dont wanna leave either, but we have to go home eventually. i mean brooke's getting married soon, haley's preggers, and it's home.

Lucas: fine fine i get it. ill go pack my bag.

Peyton: good. and i feel all gross, so im gonna go take a shower and by then it will probably be time to leave.

Lucas: oh, that reminds me i have a surprise for you, for later.

Peyton: oh, really?

Peyton gets in the shower.

5 minutes later-

Lucas sneaks up on Peyton by joining her in the shower. he gently grabs her waist and brings her closer to him and kisses her neck

Peyton: mmmmm, that feels nice. is this the surprise you were talking about?

Lucas(whispering in Peyton's ear): not even close.he continues to kiss her neck and shoulders while gently and ever so slightly massaging her waist

Peyton turns around and kisses Lucas very, very passionately. Lucas kisses her back passing peyton's kisses level of passion and intimacey by far

Lucas: hey, i was thinking you never did open that present from brooke.

Peyton: and what makes you think its lingerie?

Lucas: it is brooke isnt it

Peyton: true...

Lucas kisses Peyton very intensely

Peyton: we're gonna miss our flight..

Lucas: i can change the time we take off...he kisses her again

Peyton, confused breaks away from the kiss almost instantainiously

Peyton: what do you mean change the time we take off, other people will be on the flight..

Lucas: no there wont be.. he kisses her

Peyton: luke, stop for a second. What do you mean there won't be anyone else on the flight?

Lucas: this was the surprise i was talking about, i rented us a private plane for the way home.

Peyton: what?! luke, that must have have cost a fortune!

Lucas: like i said i've been saving up for this for a long time. I wanted this to be perfect for you.

Peyton: oh my gosh, lucas!! she grabs his cheeks and kisses him thank you!!

Lucas: its no problem, id do anything for you.

Peyton: shut up!

Lucas: so im thinking we're as clean as we're gonna get, what do you say we get out of here and then open that present of yours..

Peyton: why, what ever it is, you know it wont be on for that long..

Lucas: ohh..

...

At the dealership. Naley and Jamie are just finishing up lunch.

Nathan: man, i haven't lunch that good for a long time. thank you guys.

Haley: i just suggested we surprise you, jamie came up with the whole lunch.

Nathan: well you have very good taste jimmy jam!

Jamie: thank you. i think, i dont know what that means.

Nathan and Haley both laugh

Haley: so nate.. do you want to um.. deal with that person we talked about before?

Nathan: oh yeah. jamie do you remember who mr. vince is?

Jamie: yeah i think so. why?

Nathan: well im gonna introduce you guys again, then he's gonna let you go inside some of the cars okay.

Jamie: YEAH!

Haley: nathan, is the person waiting in your office or the back planning office.

Nathan: the back planning office.

Haley: ok, then ill meet you in your office okay.

Nathan: ok.

Nathan re-intoduces vince and jamie and goes back to his office

Nathan: hales, you ready for this.

Haley: yeah, just one thing.

She kisses him, passionately. Nathan tries to kiss her back but she breaks apart

Nathan: what was that for, just to tease me?

Haley: just to remind you how much of a better kisser i am than this skanky ho.

Nathan: geez, you dont even know if you know this girl and you're already calling her a skanky ho.

Haley: she kissed my husband, and sounds like she freaking in love with you, so i have a right to call her that.

Nathan: well okay. you ready for this?

Haley: yeah lets do this.

...

At the Shouth home..

Shelley: mouth can you come in here please.she sounds upset

Mouth(walking into the room): whats up babe?

Shelley: dont call me that.

Mouth: shelley whats wrong?

Shelley: how the hell do you not know whats wrong?

Mouth: shelley, i dont know what i did. you were fine over dinner, what happend.

Just then Mouth notices a three-quarter empty vodka bottle

Mouth: shelley, you should lay down get some rest. we can talk about this in the morning.

Shelley(now screaming): i dont want to discuss this in the morning, mouth!! i wanna talk about this right now!!

Mouth: okay shelley. we can talk about this now. just calm down and have a seat and we can discuss this calmly and rationally.

Shelley(sill screaming): i dont want to calm down! im mad mouth, and im going to act mad!! god, mouth why do you do this to me!!

Just then Shelley collapses to her knees and breaks down and cries. Mouth sits on the floor next to her grabs her shoulders and brings her close to him. Shelley's head is burried in Mouth's chest. Mouth embraces Shelley in a hug

Shelley(through her weeping): im so sorry mouth. im so sorry. im sorry, im sorryher voice fades as she goes on

Mouth: shhh, shhh. it's okay. it's going to be okay. shh. it's going to be okay, i promise.

...

Nathan and Haley exit the office.

Haley: i cant believe her!!

Nathan: neither can i. how could she do this to jake.


	14. Coming Home

Season 5. Episode 14. " Coming Home or Leaving and Never Coming Back"

It's the next day. Early morning. Jamie's just waking up at their house.

Haley: morning Jimmy Jam. How'd you sleep?

Jamie(rubbing his eyes so they adjust to the brightness of the kitchen): okay. yummy, what smells so good?

Nathan: morning buddy. that would be your moms famous blueberry waffles.

Haley: but i don't know how good they're going to taste this morning, daddy made them according to my recipe.

Jamie: daddy, did you follow the recipe EXACTLY?

Nathan: yes, i did. but i added a few more blueberries.

Jamie(questioningly): hmmm. i don't know mommy always puts the right amount of blueberries in.

Haley: see. i told you i should make breakfast.

Nathan: hales, you make breakfast everyday. you deserve a break.

Haley: thank younotices the time on the clock on the oven oh no. we have to hurry up, lucas and peyton are going to be coming home from they're honeymoon in 45 minutes, and it takes 15 to get to the airport.

Nathan(putting waffles in a baggy): jamie you like cold waffles right?

Jamie: yes..

Nathan: okay well then go get ready, fast. you can eat in the car okay. oh and don't forget the picture you made for uncle lucas and aunt peyton.

Jamie: okay.

he runs to his room to get ready

Haley: considering i took a shower last night, im gonna take one after we go to the airport. you on the other hand...

Nathan: yeah, yeah ok. ill be out quick.

Haley: good now go.she smacks his butt for him to get a move on

Nathan: hey!

...

At the shouth house.

Mouth: lucas and peyton are coming home today. i want you to go with me and i know lucas and peyton would want you there, but i don't think you should go.

Shelley: why not mouth?

Mouth: because of what you're becoming. i dont think it would be safe.

Shelley: what mouth, what do you think i'm becoming?

Mouth: you're starting to have a drinking problem. i still love you, but you need to get help. i think you should stay here and rest while we greet them up the airport. then ill come home and check on you to see if you're good enough to go to lunch.

Shelley: okay. i believe you mouth. ill stay here and rest if you want me to.

Mouth: thanks shelley.

Shelley: im so sorry mouth. really i am.

Mouth: shelley you don't need to apologize.

Shelley: yes. yes i do mouth. i dont know why im like this. it, it just makes me feel better, and i dont know why.she begins to weep

Mouth(embracing shelley in a hug): its going to be okay. just rest, ill be back in a little bit, then ill see how you are okay.

Shelley(breaking away from his hug and wiping her eyes): okay.

as mouth leaves shelley goes to lay down.

...

On leyton's plane.

Lucas: only a little bit until we land. you ready to be home.

Peyton: hey as far as im concerned before we land we're still in italy. but to answer your question yeah, i am ready to be home, to be with the people we love. to start the life with the man i love.

Lucas: ha. you're so cheesy!

Peyton: hey. im just trying to be romantic here. we cant all be best-selling authors now can we.

Lucas: you know im only kidding. you are romantic. and i love you for that.

he leans in to kiss peyton on the cheek. but peyton realizes this and turns her head. they end up kissing eachother on the lips, softly.

Peyton: ha! gotcha!

Lucas: you cant say that.

Peyton: why not?

Lucas: because you've had me long before that.

...

At the brase house.

Brooke: hey babe. hurry up and get ready. the plane's gonna be landing soon. we have to get to the airport.

Chase: just one second...and ready.he walks out of the bedroom

Brooke: hey you.she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him lightly

Chase: hey yourself. you ready to go?

Brooke: i am. but you arent

she says as she stands back, looks him up and down and shakes her head

Chase: whats wrong with this?

Brooke: nothing. you just need to give me a kiss back first.

Chase: oh is that all?

he steps closer to brooke. grabs her waist and brings her into him. brooke wraps her arms around chases neck. chase leans in and kisses brooke intamately

Brooke: okay now we can go.

...

At the skevin house.

Bevin: hey baby, we got to hurry up if we're gonna get to the airport on time.

Skillz: okay. you think katie will be okay with the loud noise from the planes.

Bevin: yeah i think she can handle itshe picks up katie from her bassanette. huh, you can handle the big loud planes cant you.

katie smiles and giggles

Skillz: i guess she can

they leave to go to the airport

...

About 35 minutes have passed and everyones at the gate where lucas and peyton are being dropped off. Leytons plane just landed. the gang is looking for them.

Haley: i think i see them. up there.

Brooke: yeah thats them!!she starts to yell peyton, lucas!! over here!!she waves her hands

brooke gets leytons attention and they walk over to everyone.

Haley: lucas!!she runs up and hugs him

Lucas: hey hales. geez we havent been gone that long.

Haley: yeah, i know. but i still missed you.

Peyton: mmmhmm

Haley: oh i missed you too peyton im sorry. come hereshe hugs peyton.

Peyton: hey.

Brooke: p. scott. you get your ass over here!!

Peyton: hey b.davis

they hug

Brooke: so you preggers yet?

Peyton: brooke! we just got married 3 weeks ago.

Brooke: so, whats your point.

Peyton: brooke!she slaps brooke on the arm.

Brooke: hey you just got back from your honeymoon its a perfectly lagite question.

Skillz: yo luke!

Lucas: hey skillz. how you been.

Skillz: you know. its all good man. how you been.

Lucas: skillz you do know that i was on my honeymoon, in italy, with peyton. right?

Skillz: yeah yeah, i getcha.

Lucas(half laughing): so hows katie?

Bevin: find out for yourself.she hands katie to luke.

Lucas: heyy. how are you? huh? your daddy treating you right?

Skillz: hey!

katie lookes up at luke and smiles

Bevin: she likes you.

Peyton: nathan are you just gonna stand over there or are you gonna welcome back your sister!

Nathan: oh yeah, im related to you now.

Peyton: get your ass over here and give me a hug danmit!

nathan walks over gives peyton a hug

about 10 minutes have passed and everyones hugged and welcomed back leyton.

Haley: so, how about we all let lucas and peyton get home and relax or whatever. and then we'll all meet back at mine brooke and chase's place for a welcome back party.

Brooke: just put the party at my house!

Skillz: if me and bev can find a sitter for katie, im down with that.

Haley: okay. mouth? what about you and shelley?

Mouth: well i have to see how shelley's doing, but ill definately be there.

Haley: okay, and lucas and peyton you're the guests of honor so you automatically are coming.. and thats everyone.

Brooke: okay come by our place in around 2 hours.

Everyone besides brooke and chase: sounds good.

...

Leyton have just pulled into their driveway, to find a familiar face sitting on their porch.

Lucas: MOM!

Karen: you know it would be nice if you gave your mother a key so she doesnt have to wait on the porch.

Peyton: now why would we do that?

Lucas: sorry mom..

they embrace each other in a hug

Karen: welcome back. ohh, i missed you.

Lucas: i missed you too mom.

Karen: you know it would have been nice to get a call, to let your mother know you're at least alive.

Lucas: geez i cant do anything right now can i?

Karen: no, you've done one thing right.

Lucas: whats that?

Karen: making this wonderful woman over there my daughter-in-law.

Peyton: hey karen. and thank you

they hug

Karen: so how was the trip?

Peyton: how 'bout we talk about it inside, over coffee.

Lucas: that sounds good.

Karen: dido.

they walk inside, peyton starts making coffee

Karen: so how was your trip?

Peyton: it was really good, i think.

Lucas: it was. heh, we didnt want to leave.

Karen: so what did you guys do there. ive heard venice is beautiful.

Peyton: it really is. geez we did so many things, its hard to tell where to start.

Karen: okay, lets start with this, what was the best thing you did.

Peyton: oh now thats easy.

Lucas: it is?

Peyton: of course. one night we went out to a candle-lit dinner. then when it was dark out, the only light was from the moon and stars, we walked along the canals, then we stumbled to the end of a dock, and there was a gondala waiting for us, with a bottle of wine and two glasses, and while we sailed we just talked all night.she sighs it was perfect.

by then the coffee was made and peyton was sitting down at the dining room table across from karen. luke is standing behind peyton his hands are on her shoulders.

Lucas(looking down at peyton): that was a great night.

peyton looks up at him and smiles.

Peyton: karen i would love to talk some more but nathan and haley are throwing us a party at brooke and chase's and we have to get ready.

Lucas: or mom, you could come to the party, im sure we'll be talking about the trip then too.

Karen: okay that sounds great, ill see you guys later then.

they say their goodbyes, karen leaves

Lucas: so you ready to unpack or do you want to put it off to feel like you're still in italy?

Peyton: i think im gonna stay in italy for a while. what about you?

Lucas: well i cant leave you in italy all by yourself now can i?

as he says this he's walking towards peyton, once he reaches her he places his hands on her waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Peyton: hey who said i wanted you there?

Lucas: well fine ill go unpack then.

lucas goes to grab his bags to unpack them but peyton grabs his arm and pulls him back to her

Peyton: dont you dare...

Lucas: but i thought you didnt wa-

Peyton: will you just shut up for a sec..

Lucas: well fi-

peyton cuts him off and kisses him with deep passion and intimacey

Lucas: well when you put it like that..

he kisses her back. and they head to their bedroom


	15. Happiness, Then Again, Maybe Not

Season 5. Episode 15. "Happiness. Pure Happiness. Then Again Maybe Not."

At the party.

Brooke: okay now that everyone has caught up with each other, i have a few games to occupy us.

Nathan: brooke...

Brooke: oh, be quiet nathan, they're perfectly appropriate.

Nathan: in your eyes or everyone else's?

she smirks at nathan

Brooke: okay. so first, since peyton and preggers over there love music, and i think i speak for everyone when i say, we all love being in love, and our relationships that we're in-

Lucas: brooke you're babbling again.

Brooke: as i was saying, i wrote a bunch of relationships and/or flings that have happened between all of us on little pieces of paper and threw them in this bowl. we each take turns taking a piece of paper out of the bowl and name the best song that fits that relationship or fling.

Haley: sounds fun. bravo brooke, it actually isnt dirty.

Brooke: the night is still young tutor mom.

they all laugh

Brooke: okay, nathan you're up first.

he takes a piece of paper out of the bowl.

Nathan: brooke and felix. do we have to say who its by?

Brooke: yes.

Nathan: okay then, umm, i need you tonight by inxs.

they laugh

Brooke: peyton your turn.

peyton takes a piece of paper from the bowl

Peyton: nathan and haley. i will always love you- whitney houston.

everyone awwws in the song she picked because it fits them so well

Brooke: haley...

she picks a piece of paper

Haley: lucas and peyton. i need you by leann rymes

lucas and peyton smile at eachother because haley, of course, picked "their" song

as the game continues the scene cuts to karen visiting keith's grave

Karen: he's married keith. my- our little boy is married. don't get me wrong im happy he found someone, but i feel like im losing him. i cant, keith, he and lily are all i have left. i need you here keith. i- i need someone here. to stand by my side. i had you to help me raise lucas, i cant raise lily on my own. i cant do it, she needs a fatherly figure in her life. she needs an over-protective dad that wont let her do things and have me to understand why she wants to do them and let her do them, some of them. she, she needs you keith, i need you.

just as she finishes saying this she starts to sob.

Karen: i need a sign keith. point me in the right direction and i'll follow it, no matter what, because i'll know it's what you want for me.

after she says this she looks up and the camera shows a leaf falling from the tree. the camera follows the leaf to the ground. as the leaf hits the ground you see to feet in the background. the carmera rises up. you see the person's knees, then hips, chest. the camera switches back to karen who is now looking at the person's face. she runs over to him and wraps her arms around his kneck, you still cant see his face. he wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up off the ground. and they hold each other like that for what seems like an eternity.

Karen(letting go of the man and standing in front of him. the camera is showing the back of his head and you can see karen's face): i missed you so much.

back at the party the game they were playing is just about to end

Brooke: okay, lucas you get the last one.

Lucas(taking out a piece of paper): brooke and chase. i'll be- edwin mccain. in the sense that it's from chase to brooke.

Brooke: okay! that wraps up that game. uhh let me see what's next on the agenda.

Haley: brooke come on it's getting late do we really need another game?

Brooke: nathan, does deb have jamie all night?

Nathan: no, but im sure if i call here that it wouldnt be a problem.

Brooke: good you go call her. as far you hales, it's only 10:45. we're young and your going to live your life. so yes there is another game, among others. and you'r- we're all going to stay here and play each and every one of them.

Haley: fine!

Nathan: ookay i calld my mom and she's all for having james all night.

Haley(sarcastically): damnit nathan, we needed an excuse to get out of here.

Brooke: haha very funny. so the next game is truth or dare.

Peyton: brooke, are we ever going to get it through that pretty little head of yours that we arent 13 anymore.

Brooke: hey! i satand by my games. they're great games and as i said before i dont know why we stopped playing them in the first place.

Peyton: fine.

Brooke: okay who wants to go firest?

Haley: i guess i will.

Brooke: okay. hales, truth or dare?

Haley: truth.

Brooke: besides jamie and little whats her name in there-

Nathan and Haley: BROOKE!

Brooke: what'd i do?

Lucas: it's a girl hales?

Brooke: oh yeah, you were going to surprise everyone. oops, sorry.

Haley(as she talks she hugs her stomach): well since it's out now, yeah its a girl.

Peyton: ohh haley.

everyone hugs haley and congradulates nathan.

Brooke: well since it's out, have you guys picked a name yet?

Haley(to nathan): did we decide on that one?

Nathan(wrapping his arm around haley's shoulders): i think it's perfect so if you want it..

Haley(wrapping he arm around nathans waist): then yes. daniella marie scott.

they aww

Brooke: so back to my question. besides jamie and daniella, would you like it if you had another kid?

Haley: i dont know. i mean jamie's a handful by himself, plus this little one, i dont know. i mean i love being pregnant-

Nathan: speak for yourself.

Haley(smirks at nathan): but i dont know if can handle three kids. but maybe.

Brooke: okay. haley truth or dare someone.

Haley: okay. peyton truth or dare?

Peyton: dare

Haley: i dare you to bow down to lucas, like you praise him and kiss his feet.

Brooke: Haley!

Haley: hey if i have to stay here then im gonna have some fun.

Brooke: alright, ill start making drinks after i see peyton do this, because did i mention that there are no chickens, freebees, or whatever you want to call them, you have to do it no matter what.

Lucas: hey it sounds like a perfectly fine dare to me.

Peyton: well to you it would now wouldnt it? but haley do i have to kiss his bare feet? i mean come on you could get an infection of those things.  
Lucas: hey!

Peyton: dont hey me, they're your feet, take care of 'em yourself.

Haley: no it doesnt have to be his bare feet it could be his shoes if you want.

Peyton: thank god!

Haley: now quit stalling and get to it.

as lucas stands peyton gets down oin her knees, stretches her arms out and raises them

Peyton(while dramatically bowing): ohh lucas. praise thee! i - love thee! how could you have ever married me when i am so beneath you?

as peyton begins to kiss his feet everyone cant help but crack up

Lucas(bending down to pick peyton up): okay, i think youve been through enough.

Peyton: why thank you kind, kind man for saving me from the putrid Ms. Haley James Scott.

Nathan: ohh, she got you.

Haley: you want to sleep on the couch tonight dont you?

Nathan: brooke, hows it coming with those drinks?

Haley: ha ha.

Nathan: no seriously, i think you're thirsty hales, we wouldnt want you to dehidrate now would we?

Brooke: okay okay chill out . here they are.

she puts a picher of a frozen red drink on the coffee table. next to it she places a tray of 9 tall colum glasses with a straw and a lime wedge on the side

Skillz: damn girl you went all out on this thing.

Mouth: yeah brooke you didnt have to dou all this.

Peyton: what kind of drink is it anyway?

Brooke: my own concoction. it's cherry 7-up, limeade, and plain vodka over shaved ice.

Haley: and did you make one without vodka for me?

Brooke: yes i did.

she puts a seperate smaller picher on the table

Haley: well that doesnt sound half bad. anybody else want one?

as haley gets her drink everyone raises their hand.

Haley(looking up and seeing all the hands): well dont just sit there, go ahead and get on yourself.

they laugh and get themselves a drink

...

at the naley house. deb is there with jamie.

Jamie: grandma deb, why is grandpa dan in jail?

Deb(takes a deep breath): well sweetie, you know how lily doesnt have a daddy?

Jamie: yeah, her dad was daddy's and uncle lucas's uncle kieth right?

Deb: right. well he isnt here anymore because one day grandpa dan got very mad at kieth and took his life away from him.

Jamie: you mean he killed him.

Deb: yes jamie he did.

Jamie: but why? why was he mad at him? why did he do that?

Deb: no one knows sweetie, no one knows.

...

back at the party.

Brooke(half laughing): okay since this has turned into a game of just dare i think we should move on.

Bevin(half drunk): nooo brooke this is f-fuhhnnn.

Skillz: sorry yall its been fun but i think i need to get bev home to bed.

Bevin: nooo.i (hiccup) dont wanna go.

Skillz: sorry baby we got to. later guys. luke, peyt its good to have you back.

they leave

Brooke: haley before you jump at the chance, no, no one else can leave yet. i have one more game then if you're all capable you can go.

Nathan: i have a feeling i know what this game is gonna be.

Brooke: oh yeah what is it then?

Everyone except brooke: i never.

Brooke: you all know me too well. everyone have a full glass?

they nod

Brooke: okay who's going first?

Peyton: brooke we all know you want to, so go 'head.

Brooke(thinks): i never had sex with someone who kept their hat on.

peyton drinks

Peyton: i never screamed "you guys so did it" in a church no less.

brooke drinks

Brooke: okay, i never married a clean teen. and to add to that i never will.

Chase: hey!

Brooke: ohh please, you know you were never clean.

Chase: how very true.

Brooke: that was directed to you mouth.

Mouth: i know, but if you think about it, shelley was never all that clean either.

Lucas and Nathan: ohhh.

Mouth: okay, so lack of a better one, i never had a heart attack.

lucas drinks

Lucas: i never tried to bring the mullet back.

nathan drinks

Nathan: i never found out i was adopted

peyton drinks

Peyton: i never went on tour with ego-tistic, 3rd person talking artist

haley drinks

Chase: no offense brooke, but uh, i think this game was more fun when we were younger.

Brooke: yeah me too. you know guys it is late now, i think this party has officially ended

Mouth: yeah. but it was nice to just have fun for a night, not need to worry about things.

Haley: it was. once this baby is born and she has gotten used to everything, we should definately do this more often.

Peyton: i second that motion.

Nathan: so we should be taking off. bye guys.

Haley: seeya guys.

they leave

Lucas: yeah we should be on our way too. thanks for the party brooke.

Peyton: yeah thanks so much you guys really went all out on us.

Brooke: hey its not everyday our best friends get married.

Peyton: and it wont be to soon until i say the same for you b. davis.

Brooke: you know it.(half laughs). bye guys.

Lucas: bye brooke. chase, we'll seeya.

Chase: yeah i'll catcha later.

leyton leave

...

at the naley home. nathan and haley just got home.

Jamie(running up to greet them.): momma, daddy!

Haley: heyy baby.

Nathan: hey, it is way past your bedtime little man. whats going on?

Jamie: i had to ask you something right away!

Haley(crouching down to his level): whats that?

Jamie: is it true that grandpa dan killed lily's daddy?

haley looks up at nathan and nathan looks down at her, both have a confused look on their face

...

leyton are just arriving at home and walking up onto their porch.

Peyton: that was a great night.

Lucas: it was, wasn-

the look on his face goes from happy to frightened

Peyton: what? what is it?

she turns around and sees their front window completely broken

Peyton(grabbing onto lucas): wh- what do we do?

Lucas(putting his arm around peyton and holding her close): come on.

they walk in the door to see their home trashed and everything distraut

Lucas: whoever it was seems to be gone. ill check the rest of down here, why dont you check upstairs.

Peyton: okay.

she goes upstairs and cautiously looks around and she enters their bedroom, and turns on the light

Peyton: ian..

Ian: hi peyton.

Peyton(backing away): l - l - LUCAS!!

Lucas(running into their room): peyton whats wron-. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!

Ian: just stopped by to (goes close to peyton and smells her hair) see an old friend.

Lucas(pushing ian away from peyton): you stay away from her.

Ian: ohh, i really didnt want this to have to be a fight.

Lucas: well you should have thought of that before you showed up in the first place.

peyton is still holding on to lucas. and they are now in the hallway. ian is closer to the steps then they are.

Lucas: peyton, ill take care of this.

Peyton: no, no i am not leaving you.

Lucas: peyton listen to me. ill take care of this. i want you to go in our room and lock the door. okay.

Peyton: okay.

Lucas: and dont call 911 yet.

Peyton: okay.

she goes into the room and locks the door. as soon as lucas hears the door lock he punches ian down the steps. inside the bedroom, peyton is sitting in the dark, in a corner by their bed. she is clutching a decotative pillow that whitey gave them at their wedding. it says "Young children become friends. Those friends become lovers. And those lovers become one at heart through marriage. Lucas and Peyton. August 5th, 2012.". as peyton reads it she cant help but cry in fear for her husband.

Ian: so i see you took her from me.

Lucas: i took her from you. I TOOK HER FROM YOU! SHE DOESNT EVEN LOVE YOU! she hates you! when are you going to understand that you psychotic bastard!

Ian(pulling a gun out of his back pocket): hey, i wouldnt get to cocky over there.

Lucas: you wouldnt.

Ian: oh, i think you know i would.

Lucas: i know you would. but you wouldnt do that, not to peyton.

Ian: you're right i wouldnt do that to peyton. but you on the other hand...

ian grabs lucas and puts the gun up against his neck

Lucas(breathing very heavily): peyton, can you hear me?

Peyton(opening the door as she yells down): yeah. what do you need me to do?

Lucas(hearing the door open): no! stay in there! lock the doo- ahh!

Peyton: LUCAS!

as lucas was talking ian realized taht peyton was out of the locked room, dropped lucas and raced up to get peyton

Luacs: PEYTON! LOCK THE DOOR QUICK!

she frantically does as she's told. and lucas gets up and tackles ian.

Lucas: oh no ya dont.

lucas swipes the gun from ian as he fets up

Ian: i would give that back if i were you.

Lucas: peyton, dont come out, but i need you to call the police now, tell them not to send an ambulance.

Peyton: okay.

Lucas(to ian, aiming the gun at his head): you know i can kill you right now, and i can plead self defense and they'll believe me.

Ian(breaking out of his episode): no lucas dont!

Lucas: WHY! give me one reason why i shouldnt! youve tortured peyton so much! you deserve to know what it feels like!

Ian(yelling): i know! (in a calmer tone as if he realized something) i know. lucas please just give me the gun. the police are on their way and they'll arrest me, probably for life. and if by some chance i get out, i wont come here, ever. ill stop. im done. please just give me the gun.

lucas gives him the gun and ian walks out front. lucas stays inside and starts to walk up to check on peyton. the camera show peyton sitting on the bed hanging up the phone. the camera goes back to lucas, second guessing himself and going out front to make sure he doesnt run. the camera goes to peyton and she is getting up to look out the bedroom window and she muffled, un-understandable yelling and then a single gunshot.


End file.
